Information processing devices that execute an application or content have been known. For information processing devices of this type, there has been proposed a technology for restricting the use of an application or content that is copied to other information processing devices (herein referred to as “unauthorized devices”) than information processing devices (herein referred to as “authorized devices”) authorized to use the application or the content.
Specifically, a technology has been proposed that restricts the use of an application or content in an unauthorized device by storing in a server the ID of an information processing device in association with the ID of the application or content that the information processing device is authorized to use and, when the application or content is in use in an information processing device, checking the combination of the ID of the information processing device and the ID of the application or the content.